


Raspberry Filling

by EchoJulien



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoJulien/pseuds/EchoJulien





	

Maverick drummed his gloved fingers against the open door of the stainless steel fridge. Apparently checking six times in the past half hour wasn't enough to convince him that there was nothing he wanted to eat. He sighed. "How long does it take for one trip to the store?"

"Quite awhile when Charmy's involved."

Although the scarlet fox knew who the voice belonged to, he couldn't help but quickly spin towards him. During the spin, his tail ended up just in the right spot to get shut in the slammed refrigerator door. "Yeow!" He exclaimed. 

The owner of the other voice, Espio the Chameleon (and a ninja), calmly but quickly walked over and opened the refrigerator door, releasing Maverick's white-tipped tail. "I'm terribly sorry, I really didn't mean to frighten you. Is your tail alright?" Espio asked.

"It's fine. I yeowed more out of surprise than pain," Maverick admitted.

"I see," Espio replied.

"Anyway, do you think Vector and Charmy will be back soon?"

The ninja chameleon recalled previous times that Vector the Crocodile and Charmy Bee had gone to the store. After a moment, he spoke. "Based on my memories, they should be back pretty soon."

"Pretty soon? How soon is that?" 

Before Espio could answer, the back door slammed open, and a very excited Charmy flew through. "WE'RE BACK! WE'RE BACK!!"

"Yes," Maverick said, "we can see that."

"Vector," Espio called out, "do you need any help?"

"No, no. I got it," the boss of the Chaotix Detective Agency said. 

Espio rolled his yellow eyes and sighed. He knew that if he took Vector up on his word the boss would either later complain about not getting any help or end up in some sort of trouble. In this case, falling and dropping--and possibly damaging--the groceries. Almost as quickly as Espio thought about it, that exact thing happened. As Vector was walking towards the house, he tripped on a raised pathway stone and the groceries went flying. Luckily, Maverick and Espio were close. The two speed types rushed out the door in their respected color blurs (Maverick being scarlet and Espio being magenta), and managed to catch the airborne items before they hit the ground. The only item to come close was from Maverick's bag, and when he caught the item and saw what it was, he became ecstatic. "Raspberry toaster strudels! My favorite!" 

"Aren't they Silver's favorite too?" Charmy asked from the doorway. 

Maverick chuckled. "Yeah they are. By the way, where is Silver? I haven't seen him since he went to help you with training Es." 

Espio started walking back to the house. "I believe he said he was going to take a short walk around the area."

Maverick shook his head as he followed Espio. "I do not understand how he walks in those boots all day. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like them, but it doesn't seem like they'd be that comfortable. Ya know, being just about to one's knees and needing a button to open them and get them off." 

"Good thing he has his psycokinesis then huh?" Charmy piped up.

"Sometimes yes," the fox told the bee. "But Sil gets tired if he uses too much of his psychokinesis at once, so he can't fly around as much as he'd like too. And sometimes he just likes to walk around. He says it's sorta relaxing and allows him to think about things or clear his mind." 

Unexpectedly, a voice other than Vector's came from the back doorway. "Wow. You sure know a lot about me."

"SILVER!!" Charmy yelled.

The white hedgehog laughed. "Yep. It's me alright."

"When did you get back from your walk?" Espio asked as he started unbagging and putting away the groceries.

"Just a bit ago. I saw Vector trying to carry in a lot of the bags, and decided that my help was needed," Silver said as he placed the groceries he had been carrying (via his psychokinesis) onto the counter. 

"That boss of ours," Maverick said as he rolled his gray eyes and shook his head. 

"What about me?" Vector asked as he walked through the door. 

"You're super awesome."

The reptile narrowed his eyes. "Mmm-hmm. Sure."

Maverick shrugged, but didn't say anything. 

"Whatever. Let's just get these put away. My show will be on soon," the boss said. 

"YES SIR!" Charmy said as he saluted.

"Roger," the mostly calm chameleon replied.

"What do you think we're doing?" Maverick asked. 

Vector chose to ignore the scarlet fox, and Silver didn't say anything. Within a few minutes, the five boys had the groceries put away. 

"That was easy enough," Silver said. "If anyone needs me, I'll be up on the roof." 

Vector answered for the group by nodding and waving his hand in Silver's general direction. With a nod, Silver headed outside and used his psychokinesis to fly onto the roof. 

"Why do you think he likes it up there?" Charmy asked. 

Maverick was the one who answered. "I think he said that he liked the view. Since we're out in the country, there's not a bunch of other buildings, vehicles, or people. Plus he gets a better view of the sky, especially at night. Since there's not a bunch of lights, he can see the stars better." 

The three cold-blooded creatures looked at the warm-blooded one. 

"What? He's my best friend, I'm supposed to know these things."

Espio was the only one to respond. "Mm-hmm." 

"Whatever," Maverick said as he shrugged and went into the living room, completely forgetting about food. 

Vector followed shortly after, and turned the television on as he sat down. "Whew, just in time for the opening theme song." 

Maverick nodded absentmindedly as he grabbed his laptop off the end table beside him. He wasn't too crazy about the show, but it made good background noise and was good enough for him to tune into every now and then. 

About halfway through the show, Maverick became aware that he had not eaten like he had planned. After closing and placing his laptop on the end table, he stood up and walked to the kitchen. Upon entering he nodded to Espio, who nodded back before grabbing his book and cup of tea and heading out onto the deck. 

“Now, what should I eat?” Maverick asked himself. After taking a moment to think about it--and coming up with nothing, he decided to look around the newly stocked kitchen until something caught his eye. He looked through the pantry and the refrigerator, but found nothing. It was only when he looked in the freezer that something caught his attention. “Raspberry toaster strudels!” He said happily before grabbing the box out of the freezer. He set it on the counter and started to open it. Once the box was open, he opened the strudel bag, and placed one in the toaster. He looked up at the ceiling. ‘I wonder if Silver would like one? I don’t think he’s eaten in awhile,’ Maverick thought before grabbing another strudel and placing it in the toaster. Once the strudels were done, he placed them on a plate and icinged them, then headed for the roof. 

As soon as he stepped onto the roof, Silver turned and looked at him. Noticing the plate in his hand, and the items on it, he said, “Oh good, you brought food. I was starting to get hungry.”

Maverick chuckled as he sat down and placed the plate between them. “I thought you might be.” 

Silver took one of the strudels off the plate. “Raspberry right?”

“What other kind is there?”

The hedgehog laughed. “Absolutely none,” he said before taking a bite. “Mmm. Just right.” 

“Well duh,” Maverick said. “I’m your best friend. I know everything.” 

“Not quite everything,” Silver informed him. 

The scarlet fox narrowed his eyes at that. He and Silver had been best friends for quite some time, and had told each other what seemed like everything. The only thing Maverick hadn’t told Silver was that he liked him more than just platonically, and that was because he didn’t want to ruin their friendship. That reminded him of  
something. “That’s on you. When I asked you if you were crushing on anyone you said “Yes”, but didn’t tell me who it was.”

Silver thought about it. Maverick was right, he hadn’t told him who he was crushing on. He would’ve, but he was scared. He enjoyed their friendship and didn’t want to ruin it by confessing his feelings. He took another bite of his raspberry toaster strudel, and remained lost in thought.

As Maverick waited for his best friend to finish chewing and say something, his gray eyes were drawn to his lips. After he had taken that last bite, a bit of the raspberry filling had attached itself to his bottom lip. Maverick wanted to tell Silver about it, but before he could, he found himself leaning towards him. He could’ve stopped himself, but he was always better at doing things than talking about them. In another moment, his lips met Silver’s. 

Silver was brought out of his thoughts by something on his lips. By the time he realized what was going on, Maverick had pulled away. 

“You uh...had some raspberry filling on your lip,” the fox said, hoping he hadn’t just ruined everything. 

Silver raised an eyebrow. “That better not be the only reason you kissed me.”

Maverick was shocked for only a moment before answering. “It definitely was not.”

Before Maverick knew it, Silver was kissing him, and he wasn’t hesitating to kiss back. When they broke apart, Silver moved closer to Maverick and laid his head on his shoulder. 

“So, does this make us a thing?” Maverick asked.

“What do you think?” Silver retorted.

“I think that’s a yes.”

“Then you’d be correct.”

Maverick smiled and wrapped his arm around his new boyfriend’s shoulders. “Good.”


End file.
